NHLBI is providing funding to FDA to perform research on exosomes and cellular compartments for associated molecules including miRNAs in serum and plasma to explore their potential use in identifying diagnostic biomarkers of recent/acute and latent infection. These markers will be used to develop an assay that could be useful in identifying recent infections in blood donors.